1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to integrated gas turbine engine accessories, and more particularly to integrated permanent magnet alternator stator and air turbine starter assemblies coupled to accessory gearboxes at a shared mounting pad.
2. Description of Related Art
Aircraft engines include accessories such as permanent magnet alternators and air turbine starters which attach to the engine through an accessory gearbox (AGB). Permanent magnet alternators (PMAs) commonly provide electrical power for devices like engine controllers and are powered by an AGB shaft that includes the PMA rotor. Air turbine starters (ATSs) provide power for engine starting and typically interface with the engine through an AGB shaft.
In conventional engine arrangements, the ATS and PMA attach to the AGB at separate AGB mounting pads with separate AGB shafts. PMAs are considered line replaceable units (LRUs) that require removal and reattachment for purposes of inspection, repair or replacement in accordance with a maintenance schedule. As LRUs, removal and replacement times are important consideration due to operation needs. LRU replacement times adversely impact aircraft dispatch requirements and are generally dictated by customer specifications.
Conventional PMA and ATS accessories have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there remains an ongoing need to reduce the size and weight of such accessories. There also remains a need for accessories that are easy to make and use and that are readily detached and re-attached for servicing. The present disclosure provides a solution for these problems.